


Princess

by AwkAnxJennifer



Category: Mewgulf, Waanjai
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkAnxJennifer/pseuds/AwkAnxJennifer
Summary: The "Nan Na" press conference today was nothing like I had imagined - but it was still amazing! It inspired me to write this one-shot about "Nan Na" and the princess bunny. This story is filled with angst, fluff, and a couple of nice explicit scenes to round things out!
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Princess

###  **Mew**

“I want to tell the world that you’re my  _ faen _ .”

Mew sighed as Gulf shrugged his hands off his shoulders. Gulf hadn’t said more than two words to him since Mew had gotten home 15 minutes ago and curled up next to him on the couch. Mew had tried giving him a massage to encourage him to open up, but when Gulf shook him off, he rested his head on Gulf’s shoulder and intertwined his fingers with Gulf’s. He was relieved when Gulf squeezed his hand in return. 

“ _ Tua-aeng _ , I love you, but how many times do we have to have this fight? I’ve explained to you that it’s just too risky. Of course I want to claim you as mine, but not at the expense of our careers.”

“I don’t care anymore!” Gulf shouted. “I’m sick and tired of the fans trying to flirt with me or forcing you to call us ‘PhiNong who love each other’! I’m sure most of our fans and sponsors would stick by us. What’s so wrong with wanting to call you mine?”

Gritting his teeth, Mew whispered, “I know you aren’t as concerned about our careers. But I have such big dreams for us. I want to produce a series and win a best actor award - that isn’t bought by our fans. You want to become one of the most sought-after models in the world. Coming out now could ruin all of that. As much as I love you and want to spend my life with you...I’m not willing to risk my career by using that label in public. I’m sorry, Gulf. That’s just the way it is.”

“I don’t think I can accept that, P’Mew. I’m sick and tired of living in the closet! And I love you so much.” Gulf’s voice dropped to a whisper. “So much. I don’t want to hide my love anymore.”

Mew saw the tears in Gulf’s eyes, but he didn’t know what else to say. He said the only thing he could: “I’m sorry,  _ tua-aeng _ .”

Gulf ripped his hand from Mew’s and launched himself off the sofa as he started yelling. “You love your career more than me! I love you more than anything, and I love you as much as my family. You ARE my family! But I guess I’m just not that important to you.” 

He stormed to the front door, snatching his bag along the way.

Mew was so stunned that he almost didn’t make it off the sofa and across the condo in time to grab Gulf’s wrist. “Where are you going?” he muttered.

“Home. My real home, I guess, with people who love me enough to tell the world about it.” Gulf narrowed his eyes at Mew, yanked his arm out of Mew’s grasp, then slammed the door on his way out.

All Mew could do was stare at the back of the door to their shared condo. “Well, shit.”

* * *

###  **Gulf**

As he sprinted toward the elevator, Gulf remembered that he didn’t have a car at the condo. He sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “ _ Mae _ ?” he asked when his mom answered. “Can you come pick me up from the condo, please? P’Mew and I had a fight and I don’t want to stay here tonight.”

As he waited in the lobby, he hoped that Mew wouldn’t come down and find him still here. Gulf just needed to be angry for a while. And sad...more than anything, he was sad that the man he loved wouldn’t let him tell the world about it. Keeping the truth of their relationship from their fans just made him feel worse every day.

Sure, they didn’t do much to hide their relationship anymore. Most of the fans knew what was going on. Gulf knew from watching the hashtags that “MGPFG” was becoming more popular every day. Still...it wasn’t enough. Mew had been his  _ faen _ for a while now, and Gulf was sick to death of hiding it.

That evening, Gulf ignored Mew’s video call. Gulf did send a quick message, though: “I love you, but I’m not ready to talk yet.”

Usually, they made it a point never to go to bed angry with each other. In this case, though, he knew Mew wouldn’t change his mind. As much as Gulf’s heart was screaming to tell the wolrd that Mew was only his, his mind knew that Mew was right. 

Still, Gulf’s heart needed a few days to get over the pain of knowing that it might be months or years before they could reveal their relationship to the public. He knew that Mew would understand why he needed his space, even though he would probably be angry that Gulf was ignoring him. 

* * *

Gulf was glad they didn’t have any couple events for a few days. He didn’t want to have to pretend everything was OK with Mew when it wasn’t yet. Sure, he was a good actor, but the thought of putting on an Oscar-worthy performance for more than an hour without a break was exhausting.

Two days after their fight, Gulf went back home to their shared condo after a long day of work. He was glad that he didn’t see Mew’s car in the garage. He wanted a little bit of time to center himself and collect his thoughts before talking to Mew.

He poured himself a glass of water and sat on the sofa. He was tempted to play a videogame, but he knew that he should be figuring out what to say to Mew. He needed to fully explain himself before they could make up, and shooting avatars wouldn’t exactly put him in the right head space.

Before long, Mew walked in and removed his shoes and beanie. He jumped a little and grabbed his chest when he saw Gulf on the sofa. 

Gulf gave an awkward wave. “Hi P’Mew. I’m ready to talk now - if you are.”

Mew’s smile looked tired, but he sat next to Gulf, wrapped him in a big hug, and pulled him down into his lap. “I’m so sorry,  _ tua-aeng _ . It kills me too, you know. Having to claim I’m single. Hearing fans ask if they can take you on a date to my showcase. Watching MCs flirt with you.”

Feeling safe in Mew’s arms, Gulf just closed his eyes while he let Mew continue.

“I really wish it was safer for us to scream to the world how in love we are. I wish we didn’t have to make this decision. I wish I could tattoo my name across your forehead so everybody would know you’re mine. It’s just…”

“I know,” Gulf whispered. He sat up so he could look Mew in the eyes. “I’m sorry, too. You’ve always looked out for me, ever since day one. You’ve always done what’s best for me, and I know that’s what you’re doing here. Even if I hate it...I know you’re right.”

Gulf drew his face to within an inch of Mew’s and watched his eyes slide down to his lips. Gulf used his baby voice and said, “I’m sorry,  _ Boo. _ Please forgive me?”

Mew’s eyes answered a moment before he brought his lips to Gulf’s. The kiss was gentle at first, an apology from both of them. Gulf was the first to deepen the kiss. He sucked Mew’s top lip into his mouth and grazed it with his teeth before plunging his tongue into Mew’s mouth.

When Mew sucked on Gulf’s bottom lip, Gulf broke the kiss long enough to straddle Mew. They hadn’t touched each other in two long days, and Gulf needed to feel every inch of Mew’s skin.

Gulf slid his hands under Mew’s shirt and up to his firm pecs. He let his right hand linger over Mew’s heart as he gently nibbled on his bottom lip. When Mew sat up, Gulf slid his hands further up and pulled Mew’s shirt over his head. Mew dropped his head to press kisses on Gulf’s neck and slipped his hands up Gulf’s back before removing his shirt. 

As Gulf grinded against Mew’s hard cock, he resisted the urge to take their pants off yet. Even though Gulf knew he was more mad at the situation than he was at Mew, he wanted to make Mew suffer just a little bit for the hurt he had caused over having this same fight yet again.

That plan went out the window as soon as Mew’s kisses trailed from his neck down to his nipple. Gulf groaned as Mew gently tugged it with his teeth, then sucked on it while his thumb grazed Gulf’s other nipple.

Standing up, Gulf removed his pants and boxers in one motion and pulled the lube out of the drawer in the end table while Mew removed his own pants. Gulf noted that Mew hadn’t worn boxers that day and wondered if the fabric of his jeans had chafed his large cock while Gulf had been grinding against him. 

Mew was sitting on the couch again with a grin on his face and his arms outstretched. “Are you going to stare at it all night...or do you want to ride it?” 

If he hadn’t been deprived of Mew’s touch for the last couple of days, Gulf might have spent more time looking. Mew’s cock was a thing of wonder. It was long and thick and filled him up in the most delicious way.

Realizing he could have the best of both worlds, Gulf coated his fingers with lube before inserting first one, then two while he stared at Mew’s cock and Mew watched him stretching himself.

Since Mew loved taking care of Gulf so much, he usually let Mew stretch him, but with the way his dick was twitching and leaking, Gulf thought he might prepare himself in front of Mew more often.

When he was ready, Gulf straddled Mew and placed his cock at his entrance. He raised his eyebrow at Mew, who took the cue and asked, “Do you want to do it?”

“ _ Aow di, _ ” Gulf growled as he thrust himself down onto Mew’s cock. He saw stars as his body adjusted to the hard length, and he heard Mew suck in a breath, then whine as he waited for Gulf’s body to accept him.

“You’re mine,” Gulf grunted as he found his rhythm and stared into Mew’s eyes. As good as Mew was at finding his prostate and nailing it every time when he was in control, Gulf also enjoyed having the power of seeking out his own release.

“It’s you who are mine,  _ tua aeng _ ,” Mew said as he grabbed Gulf’s cock with his long, slender fingers.

“Shit Mew, not yet! I’m gonna come already if you touch me like that!”

“Good,” Mew growled as he stroked Gulf faster, “Because I can’t wait much longer myself.”

As he felt his orgasm building, Gulf started a chant in rhythm with his bouncing: “P’Mew! P’Mew! P’Mew! Gonna - DADDY!” he screamed as he came all over Mew’s hand and both of their stomachs.

Gulf’s body was still spasming with his own orgasm when he heard Mew groan and felt him come inside him. Gulf collapsed against Mew who pulled him to his chest as he leaned toward the back of the sofa. Neither of them was in a hurry to clean up. They needed this time to cuddle first.

As his eyes started to close, Gulf felt Mew grab under his ass and pick him up while his cock, still inside him, started to grow hard again. He had no idea where Mew got the energy, but Gulf was definitely up for round two in the shower.

* * *

###  **Mew**

Mew was in the studio working on his next single when he had an idea. He grabbed a notebook and a pen and started putting his feelings to paper. He had already told the fans that his next single would be in English and about how people tended to judge him before meeting him - but that could be pushed back. This was more important.

While he couldn’t call Gulf his faen in public, he could declare his love for Gulf through a song. While he would be forced to say he had written it for his fans, he would make sure the song and video were as obviously about Gulf as he could get away with. In fact...he had been holding onto something for a while that he had planned to give Gulf on his birthday, but he just thought of a better idea.

When his songwriter arrived, Mew gave him the lyrics he had come up with and said, “I need to you take these lyrics and turn them into the most amazing song you’ve ever written.” The songwriter just lifted an eyebrow as he took the scribbled notebook paper from Mew.

“I wonder if Nice is available to work with me on this song?” Mew wondered aloud. 

* * *

A few days later, Mew and Gulf had a rare evening off. After eating dinner, they were snuggling on the sofa and trying to pick a movie when Mew said, “So, I’ve been working on a new song...it’s not very polished yet, but do you want to hear it?”

Gulf perked up and said, “Of course! You know how much I love to hear you sing.”

Mew shifted so he could grab his phone off the coffee table. “I don’t have all the lyrics memorized yet…”

Placing his hand on the back of Mew’s neck, Gulf said, “You know that you could hum a tune with no lyrics off-key and I would still love it, right?”

Laughing, Mew said, “I know,  _ tua-aeng _ . It’s just that this song is really special.” Mew took a deep breath, glanced at the lyrics, and started to sing while looking at Gulf.

_ “I just want you to be right here _

_ Having you as a present every year _

_ No matter what that you are willing to do for this person here _

_ And I’m ready to look after you well. _

_ Cus you’re my only one Nan Na Nan Na _

_ Let you be that person Nan Na Nan Na _

_ Have you right next to me Nan Na Nan Na _

_ Have you as a present Nan Na Nan Na.” _

Gulf’s eyes filled with tears and he placed a finger on Mew’s lips. Softly, he said, “This song is for me?” 

Nodding, Mew said, “For now, it’s the best way I can tell the world that you’re mine. I want you by my side for the rest of our lives, Gulf. I can’t call you my  _ faen _ in public, but I can give the world this song. I named it ‘Nan Na,’ so I can tell you I love you in public every time I promote my song.”

Feeling shy, Mew asked, “Do you like it?”

Gulf shook his head, but he was smiling and a tear was sliding down his cheek. “I love it,” he whispered. 

“You haven’t even heard the whole thing yet.”

“I don’t need to. It’s for me. It’s enough.” With that, Gulf curled his fingers into the hair on the back of Mew’s head and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

When Mew broke from the kiss to suck on the spot where Gulf’s neck met his collarbone, Gulf stood up and grabbed Mew’s hand. Mew quirked an eyebrow, but stood up and let Gulf lead him into the bedroom. 

When they were next to the bed, Gulf whispered, “Strip,” and Mew’s cock twitched. He loved it when Gulf took charge of their lovemaking. Gulf took his own clothes off in a flash and reached into the nightstand. Mew was surprised to see Gulf pull out the blindfold rather than the lube.

Gulf twitched the blindfold in front of Mew’s face, then said, “Get in the bed. On your back. With your legs spread.”

Mew did as he was told, excited to see where this would lead. Gulf crawled up the bed toward Mew. He pased to lick a long stripe up Mew’s cock before crawling between his legs and straddling his waist.

Dangling the blindfold above Mew’s head, Gulf leaned down and whispered, “This is for you,  _ thirak _ . Tonight, I’m going to be your husband.”

Gulping, Mew lifted his head so Gulf could tie the blindfold around his eyes. Usually, the blindfold was for Gulf. Mew groaned at the thought that he wouldn’t be able to watch Gulf come, but he was excited to see what his naughty boy had in store for him.

Once the blindfold was secure, Mew felt Gulf shift his weight off of him in the direction of the nightstand. He hissed when a cold, lubed finger pressed against his entrance. 

Gulf usually preferred to bottom, so Mew was always pleasantly surprised when he decided to top, instead. It always seemed to be the nights when Mew had made Gulf feel extra loved, like Gulf wanted to repay the love by topping Mew.

Mew reached out for Gulf and found his shoulders while Gulf stretched him. Mew gripped one shoulder and let his other hand wander up toward Gulf’s neck. He lightly grazed his fingers over the back of his head and surrendered himself to the sensation of Gulf’s fingers preparing him to feel Gulf’s favorite way of showing Mew how much he loved him.

When Gulf removed his fingers, Mew whined, missing the sensation already. Without being able to see Gulf, Mew wasn’t sure how long he planned to lube himself up and tease Mew with a painful wait.

Luckily, Gulf didn’t seem to be in a teasing mood. It wasn’t long before Gulf was filling Mew up. He groaned as his body adjusted to Gulf’s length. Since Gulf topped so rarely, it took a minute for Mew’s body to relax enough for Gulf to start pushing.

Gulf’s thrusts were agonizingly slow at first, but he made up for it by leaning down to kiss Mew. After Gulf had sucked on his tongue for a while, he leaned toward Mew’s ear and whispered in time with his slow thrusts: 

_ “You’re my all  _ (thrust) 

_ You’re my world _ (thrust)

_ I’m lost without you _ (thrust)

_ You’re the one _ (thrust)

_ And only _ (thrust)

_ Please know _ (thrust)

_ My Boo _ (thrust).”

Before finishing the verse, Gulf must have grown impatient, because he sped up his thrusting. Mew felt his orgasm coming, even without Gulf touching his cock. That boy sure knew how to hit the right spot.

“Gulf,” he whined. “I want to see you come. I want to watch you see me come. Please, can you take off the blindfold now?”

Gulf barely paused his thrusting as he shoved the blindfold away from Mew’s eyes. The look of need and passion and love in Gulf’s eyes was enough to send Mew’s orgasm crashing through him. Gulf was right behind him, coming inside him even as Mew came all over their stomachs.

Collapsing on top of Mew, Gulf whispered, “You’re my one and only. I’m your only one.”

A smile spread across Mew’s face and he felt his eyelids drooping. As much as he wanted to get up, clean them off, and change the sheets, nothing in that moment sounded better than drifting off to sleep with Gulf still inside him.

* * *

###  **Gulf**

In between takes of shooting the MV for “Nan Na,” Gulf asked, “I know it’s Nice’s line, but why is there a line about a princess? Won’t the fans think that means the song is about a girl? I thought the song was supposed to be about me.”

Gulf knew he sounded whiny, but it was already past midnight and shooting was still a long ways from being wrapped up.

Mew smirked. “Don’t you want to be my princess, my  _ tua-aeng _ , my  _ Bii _ ?”

Quirking an eyebrow, Gulf said, “I guess so. It’s just that you’ve never called me that before. I mean, you are my Prince Charming, so…”

Mew laughed so hard that his eyes crinkled up. Making Mew laugh was one of Gulf’s favorite things in the world, and he felt warm inside looking at Mew.

“I promise it will make sense later,” Mew said.

Gulf shrugged. Mew didn’t usually speak in riddles, but if he had some surprise in store, Gulf didn’t want to accidentally make him spoil it.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, it was the day of Gulf’s graduation. He knew that Mew had a booked schedule that day and wouldn’t be able to stay for long, but Mew had promised he would definitely come.

While Gulf was a little sad that Mew couldn’t be by his side the whole day like he had done for Mew at his graduation last year, he understood that it was work. Besides, Gulf had to wake up at 3:30 in the morning, spend all morning doing official graduation stuff, then had four fan meets in the afternoon. He would be too busy to miss Mew.

At least, that’s what he told himself.

After the first session of the fan meet, Gulf was hoping he would discover Mew backstage so he could get a hug and a recharge. He tried not to feel too disappointed when Mew wasn’t there. He knew that shooting schedules and traffic were both unpredictable. Mew would come when he could.

Halfway through the second session, there was a commotion at the back of the room, and Gulf knew Mew must have arrived. 

Gulf had been expecting Mew to surprise him behind the scenes. He hadn’t expected this - what even was this? It looked like a parade - or a wedding procession.

In the middle of a crowd, Gulf saw signs being held up by MSS interns. One seemed to be just words, one had a picture of him in his graduation robe, and a couple had pictures from his and Mew’s favorite (public) moments together.

Soon, Gulf saw Mew in the middle of the chaos, smiling and striding toward him, holding something white and pink. Gulf squinted to see what it was. It couldn’t be...could it?

As Mew got closer, Gulf could see that Mew was, in fact, carrying the princess bunny doll that matched the prince he had given Mew in June. He tried to rein in his emotions. He didn’t want the fans to see just how much that bunny meant to him.

It meant that Mew had remembered Gulf had asked for it.

It meant that he had probably gone out and bought it right away, because it sold out quickly after the waanjai saw that he had given Mew the prince.

It meant that Mew wanted the bunnies to be a couple. Gulf suddenly remembered a conversation they had after Mew discovered the prince bunny had a partner. “Those bunnies belong together...forever,” Mew said while looking into Gulf’s soul. Gulf hadn’t quite understood what Mew had meant at the time.

But now he knew. He knew that Mew couldn’t propose yet, but the princess bunny was a symbol. A symbol that Mew wanted Gulf by his side forever. Because the pair of bunnies had to be together forever and couldn’t be separated once they were brought together.

And most of all...Gulf knew that the waanjai would hear the princess line at the “Nan Na” press conference next week, and they would see it as the hint that it was - yet another way for Mew to proclaim to the world that Gulf was his.

There were many other hints in the MV, Gulf knew, but the princess reference was one that Gulf would treasure forever.

As Mew hugged Gulf before leaving the stage to go back to work, Gulf thought about the “Nan Na” lyrics and felt warm and fuzzy when he thought about Nice’s verses in particular:

_ “Want you to be that person, don’t want you to walk away (don’t) _

_ And at this moment, will have just you be by my side _

_ Ring ring my phone just want to know what you are doing right now _

_ Will you pick up the call or want me to go to you now _

_ I’m not a player and it’s the truth _

_ Only you who can be the princess _

_ You are an angel that walks the Earth _

_ Just like a dream that really comes true _

_ Won’t ever make you sad, yeahh _

_ So, I want to send my love through this song to you.” _

Mew had dashed out a song and MV quicker than any artist usually would and pushed back the release date of his other single...

...all so he could announce to the world, in a way that would still protect their careers, that Gulf was Mew’s dream, princess, and angel, and that Mew wanted Gulf by his side forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for the lyrics of "Nan Na" and "Missing Baby" belongs to Mew, Gulf, and their songwriters. Credit for the English translation of "Nan Na" goes to NetDrifter: https://twitter.com/net_drifter


End file.
